charactersfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aisha Murmertia
is a Main Protagonist of the Fan Fiction Novel Blood Revengers 2. What is Blood Revengers 2? Fan Fiction Novel where you can enjoy a story depicting Revenge to Monster in the World like Mary Skelter Series. As a Different Point ... *Basic Protagonist is Female *The overall Story is Revenge Drama, not Escape Drama *Protagonist is able to successfully survive and greet Ending after defeating Final Boss *Etc Profile *Age: 22 *Gender: Female *Race: Blood Human About Eldest Daughter from Murmertia Family. Losing Parents and Younger Brother in Destros attack. He then invited by Wealth's Daughter “Margrethe” to join Blood Human's resistance organization “Fanger” for Revenge. Take Care is good, obedient, and serious personality, but it also has a side that is quite different in Freedom. Margrethe has a childhood friendship. Weapon is a Great Sword "Blood Bringer" that can only be handled by Both Hands. Story In the year 40XX AD. Planet Helmed. In the Planet, there was an entity called Blood Human and a Monster called "Destros". A lot of Blood Humans who are life at Planet are suddenly caught in Worst Situation by Raid of Destros. Aisha, the eldest daughter of the Murmertia family, is one of them. Aisha is attacked by Destros and is running away from House, but Parents and Younger Brother are killed by Destros. Aisha, who saw it, became crazy, became Blood Skelter, and overwhelmed Desros. Losing Parents and Younger Brother and appearing in front of Aisha in Sadness was Zernograd Wealth's Daughter “Margrethe” as Captain of Blood Human resistance organization “Fanger”. Aisha invites Margrethe to ask, "If you want Revenge, don't join my Army?" This is a story of Girl who spins heart blood to revenge on Destros. Trivia *Mary Skelter Style Original Character Caution! Aisha Murmertia is an Original Character (OC) that was Birthed in Concept if Mary Skelter 2's Heroine “Little Mermaid” was a Protagonist. Material Reference Appearance Little_Mermaid_for_Mary_Skelter_2.jpg Reference Weapon Blood Bringer Alice_for_Mary_Skelter_Figure.jpg Videos Reference Worlds Mary Skelter 2 Our Story... Our New Story... Part 1 (Switch, Let's Play, Blind) Mary Skelter 2 Transformations! Part 2 (Switch, Let's Play, Blind) Mary Skelter 2 Dealing With Jack's Makeover Part 3 (Switch, Let's Play, Blind) Mary Skelter 2 Hide And Seek Part 4 (Switch, Let's Play, Blind) Mary Skelter 2 The Liberated District... Part 5 (Switch, Let's Play, Blind) Mary Skelter 2 A Nightmare... Part 6 (Switch, Let's Play, Blind) Mary Skelter 2 Blood Skelter Part 7 (Switch, Let's Play, Blind) Mary Skelter 2 The Travelling Merchant!! Part 8 (Switch, Let's Play, Blind) Mary Skelter 2 Aquarium Core Part 9 (Switch, Let's Play, Blind) Mary Skelter 2 Hansel & Gretel Part 10 (Switch, Let's Play, Blind) Mary Skelter 2 Gretel's Warning Part 11 (Switch, Let's Play, Blind) Mary Skelter 2 YOU ARE BAD! VERY BAD!!! Part 12 (Switch, Let's Play, Blind) Mary Skelter 2 Sleeping Beauty (Not That One.) Part 13 (Switch, Let's Play, Blind) Mary Skelter 2 Cinderella! Part 28 (Switch, Let's Play, Blind) Mary Skelter 2 Cinderella Cubed! Part 29 (Switch, Let's Play, Blind) Mary Skelter 2 Touchy-Touchy? Part 30 (Switch, Let's Play, Blind) Mary Skelter 2 A Lovely Sleep Part 34 (Switch, Let's Play, Blind) Mary Skelter 2 Hatred Itself Part 37 (Switch, Let's Play, Blind) Mary Skelter 2 Split Up!? Part 41 (Switch, Let's Play, Blind) Mary Skelter 2 A Bit Embarrassing Part 42 (Switch, Let's Play, Blind) Mary Skelter 2 Little Mermaid Is Crying! Part 43 (Switch, Let's Play, Blind) Mary Skelter 2 Item Based Scenes! Part 44 (Switch, Let's Play, Blind) Mary Skelter 2 The Wrong Ending Part 46 (Switch, Let's Play, Blind) Mary Skelter 2 Running Part 48 (Switch, Let's Play, Blind) Mary Skelter 2 Our Story... Our New Story... (True Ending) Part 49 (Switch, Let's Play, Blind) Links *Reference Massacre Mode *Reference Blood Skelter *Reference Personality *Reference Blood Human *Reference Planet Helmed Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist